Hard to hide
by KickinItForever2812
Summary: A little one-shot. KICK! :)


**Hard to hide**

_Hey Guys!_

_Welcome to my first English one-shot! I'm so excited. Please don't be that hard cause of spelling and grammar, yeah? I did my best. :)_

_You know, I don't own Kickin' it, okay? ;)_

_Have fun and don't forget to leave a review. _

_Love you all!_

* * *

**Kims POV**

"Hey Guys", I greeted the boys in the dojo.

"Hi Kim", they answered totally in their minds.

"Guys, what's up?"

"There is this girl-", Jerry started. Oh my Gosh, I thought.

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure, if I want to know the answer.

"She is totally into Jack", Eddie explained jealously. Oh no, I thought.

"And?" I hoped that they won't get my jealousy. I hoped it so much.

"She is so nice", Milton gushed. 'Now he is going to be so completely wrong' was my thought.

"Yeah. That's all really interesting, but I have to get changed, ok", I explained with boredom.

"Have fun", Jerry told. I thought he wanted to be funny, but it wasn't. It so wasn't.

"Thank ya", I answered snapping. Then I rushed into the girl changing room.

It wasn't fair. It so wasn't. Why couldn't it be so easy? Why couldn't Jack and I just be together and be happy?

Oh, yeah, you got it. I got a "little" thing on my best friend, Jack. He is the sweetest, nicest and the most charming boy I knew. And of course all of the girls in school fell for him. This was nature. The most impressing girls got all the nice guys. And me? I won't get someone. Ever.

**Miltons POV**

"Why act Kim like this", I asked my friends as the blonde girl got into the changing room.

"Like what?" We all turned around quickly and saw Jack in the door. He put down his helmet and walked to us.

"Guys? What is wrong with Kim", he asked in worry. We all knew that he is fallen for her, except him. And Kim, of course.

"She acts really...weird", Jerry said and asked then: "What was the theme?"

We all rolled our eyes and continued.

"She just went off to the changing room", I whispered.

"And what's the matter? And; why are we whispering", Jack asked.

"First, because Kim is behind this door", I pointed at the changing door, "and second; she normally stays some time with us before she got changed."

"Maybe she's just in a bad mood", Jack meant and shrugged.

"Or she's fallen for someone", Jerry said with sparkling eyes. Jack's eyes got darker.

"I don't think so. You know what? I'll get changed now", and with that he left us.

"You think the same as I", I asked Eddie and Jerry with a big grin. Both of them nodded.

"Wait. What are we thinking?"

**Next day, Jacks POV**

"Morning Kimmy", I greeted my best friend as I stood in front of her. She looked really shocked.

"What, by the hell, are you doing here?"

I chuckled.

"I felt like picking you up, ya know?" I smiled at her before I said: "May I?"

"Sure", she said, shocked as previously.

"How long do you need before we can go?" I turned around and saw Kim starring at me. "What", I asked confused.

Wow, when did this go on? Normally, Jerry is the one who is confused.

"Nothing", she answered a little bit too fast. I smirked.

"All right. Do you wanna do something before we can go?"

What? Someone has to get through this, and this is me.

"Uhm, no, I think not", she said while blushing.

"Okay, then let's go."

"Alright. Bye Dad", she shouted upstairs.

"Where are you going", I heard a strict masculine voice, which belonged to Kim's dad, I thought.

"School", she simply answered and went out the door.

"Wait, hon-" We can't hear the voice because Kim locked the door.

"Was this your father?" I had to sound really shocked because she looked at me really worried.

"Yeah, that was my father", she said. Her voice was getting darker with every syllable.

"What's the matter", I asked really worried and looked at her worried. She smiled and said: "Nothing."

"Well, okay", I simply answered and we went to school.

**After school, Kims POV**

My friends and I went to our dojo, when my father came around.

"Kimberly! You'll go home now. NOW", he decided and turned around.

"Bye Guys, see ya."

I didn't want my friends to get hurt because of my father. He hurt me often and said that I was a 'nothing'. It hurts so much, I can't get over it. That's the reason why my friends don't know my father. He is really bad and would hurt my friends. I can't take the responsibility for him, not now.

"Wait, Kimmy. Why is your father here", I heard Jack's voice and felt his hand on my arm. I turned around and said: "I think, I should help him with dinner."

Now I was lying to the boy, I loved. Yeah, I'm totally in love with him. Well, today he didn't seem to be interest in me because he just talked to that new girl, Samantha. She is the hell in a Person, but beautiful. Really beautiful. I think, this is why Jack fell for her.

"What? You never had to help with dinner", he said in confusion. Wow, he remembered this. How swee- Stop it, Kim!

"Well, I think today is the first time." I was really nervous. I didn't want my father to hurt my friends but I want them to stand behind me.

"Kimmy, is everything alright", he whispered in my ear when he hugged me.

"Yeah, all fine", I answered with a smile. He minds. He does mind. He DOES!

"Thanks for that", I whispered and hoped, he didn't hear anything, but he did.

"Oh, you're welcome", he whispered back with a cute smile.

We stared in each others eyes when my father interrupted this magical moment.

"Kim, we have to go, now!"

"Yes, father", I said. When I peeled away from Jack, I saw something inside his eyes that made my stomach fly.

"Bye Jackie", I murmeled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. He smiled and blinked. I blushed and turned around.

"See ya, Guys", I said with a Little bit sadness in my voice.

"Bye Kim", they said in a choir which made me smile. I love them so much.

"We gotta go, hon", my 'father' said while smirking. I could kill him in this second.

With a quick look back to my friends, I went home with my 'nice' father.

**Jacks POV**

"Do YOU like Kim's father",I asked my friends with unbelieving in my voice.

"No, definetely not", Milton answered first.

"He looks like an idiot", Eddie explained.

"He is totally not swag, yo", Jerry meant and shocked his head.

"I know, what you mean, Jerry", I told my best friend. And you know what? Jerry got it. This man isn't swag. Oh no, now I began thinking like Jerry! Well, he's even never thinking.

"Friends, we have to talk with Kim. Obviously, she hide something from us", I explained and went into the dojo.

**Two hours later, Jacks POV**

My cellphone started ringing a while ago, but I didn't want to stand up and answer the call. Now - it's the seventh time my phone rang - I got upand answered the call.

It was Kimmy- I meant Kim.

"Hey Kim, all right?"

N-No", I heard her criing.

"What's the matter", I asked nervous. She had never ever cried.

"My father hids me. Again", she said and cried louder and harder.

"I'm at your home in a few minutes", I said and wanted to finish the call, but Kim stopped me.

"Wait, Jack. You can't get here."

"Why?"

"Because you would be hurted", she said. Suddenly I heard a loud noise.

"Oh no", I heard Kim whispering.

"What?"

"He got crazy", she whispered.

"I'm right there", I said and finished the call.

"Guys, Rudy, we gotta go."

"What? What are you meaning", Rudy asked confused. I thought that this was a very bad day for the Wasabi Warriors. Everyone got confused. What was coming now? Will Jerry got a good plan?

"We have to go to Kim because her father got crazy. No more questions, just DO IT", I yelled.

"Yes, Sir", the guys and Rudy said.

"Wait, wait. So, we'll just get in their house and then? Maybe we should call the police first", Jerry said. Okay, now everything is going to be unnormal.

"Hurry up", I shouted as everyone didn't know what to do.

**Kims POV**

As Jack hung up, I heard my father's voice.

"Who was this?"

"A friend", I answered and tried to ignore him and the knife that he held in his hand.

"Oh really? And who?"

"You've met him today", I explained. Why did I do this?

"Oh, and who is he excact?"

"Jack", I mumbled.

"Interesting", my father said and suddenly I felt a pain in my face. He had hit me. Now the tears started running and I couldn't help it.

"Stop the tears, little girl", he said nerved.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Police here, stop it!"

**6 hours later, Kims POV**

My friends had saved me in the last minute. I was so lucky. My friends were the best things of my life, that was really clear.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I turned around and saw Jack standing there - shirtless. We all slept in the dojo because Rudy wanted us to be safe.

"Yes. What about you", I asked him and tried to ignore his muscular chest. I failled so much.

"I couldn't sleep. And when you stood up, I had to follow you", he explained.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want you to be safe", he said and shrugged.

"Jack, I am safe now, ok?" I didn't want to believe it. He really cares about me, that was so sweet. "But thanks."

"No problem and I know this, but-", he stopped there.

"But?"

"Nothing", he said way too fast.

"Really? I don't think there is 'Nothing'", I explained with a smile.

"Look, I only know that you are safe when I am with you, ok", he said and blushed a little bit, but maybe this was only the light that shined on his beautiful face. Wait, did I just think 'beautiful'?

"Why are you blushing", Jack asked with a chuckle. Oh no, I think I blushed when I had thought this.

"Uhm..." Really Kim? 'Uhm'? That's the worst answer someone ever had given! 'Shut it, brain', I thought.

"Kimmy?" Ok, normally I would hit him, but when Jack said my nickname it's sweet.

"Yeah?"

"I like you", he said while blushing.

"Yeah, I like you too, dummie", I laughed.

"No, no, not like this... Um, may I hug you? Please?"

"Why not", I answered and we hugged.

"That feels good", I heard Jack's voice near my ear.

"Yeah, you're right", I agreed. Jack's head skyrocketed.

"You heard this?"

"Sure. You were near my ear", while I said this, I was chuckling. Jack's facial expression was priceless.

"Oh no", he muttered and bit his lip.

"What's the matter, Jack", I asked him.

Suddenly I saw in a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"You're it!"

"What", I asked in confusion. Attention, here was the new Jerry.

He saw me in my eyes and leaned in so I closed my eyes.

When his lips met mine, I felt butterflies and a firework.

He finished the kiss too early. He smiled a bit and said: "I don't like you as a friend. I love you, ya know?"

"Jack, I-", I began, but Jack interrupted me.

"I know, that you don't like me like that, ok? I just want to be friends, ok?"

"What a pity", I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled and kiss him again which made him shocked.

"I mean that I love you too."

"Oh. Oh. OH!"

I laughed at his slow mind.

"So... do you only want to be friends with me", I asked while tried not to grin.

"Uhm, no", he said and blushed.

"Really", I said in disbelieving.

"Yes", he took a breath then he asked, "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Sure", I smiled. Jack breathed out.

"So, you two are finally together", we heard Jerry's voice and turned around.

Behind us Jerry, Milton and Eddie were Standing and smiling.

"I think so", Jack said and kissed me.

* * *

_How was it? Way too much? _

_Well, I hope, it was okay.^^_

_See ya Guys!_


End file.
